Rumors
by Nana Potato
Summary: REVISED! The rumors are the one thing that keep Namine from being happy. But then Roxas shows up and suddenly everything is perfect. But how long will it take for him to believe in the gossip too? roxine. bashing. four shot. Rated T...just because. R
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. _Total_ revision. But hey, made the story a lot longer, hehe. I epically suck at one-shots. Short and sweet? I wish! Long and drama, that's me, all the way.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who actually liked what I wrote before. O_O. Hope you enjoy the better (in my opinion) and LONGER version, loves.

**Disclaimer: **Pfft. Yeah. Right. I don't even own Namine's bike. My mom has it. T_T

* * *

The rain pitter-pattered against the cement, while some drops ran in between the cracks of the sidewalk. The sun was setting slowly, and the sun was peaking its way through the overcast of clouds, thin rays of sunlight scattering over the tops of tall buildings.

_Almost…there…I'm finished._

Naminé took a glance at the sky above, then back to her sketchbook. She wouldn't call it a spitting image of the scenery around her, but it as close as she had ever gotten, especially with freehand. Shoving her sketchbook inside her bag, Naminé gathered her things and stood up from the building steps. She brushed off dirt from the back of her jeans.

She grabbed her white beach cruiser, and threw her bag into the basket attached in front. After placing her feet on the pedals, and pulled the brake from the ground, she set off.

Naminé pedaled through the sidewalks, sometimes glancing away from the path to look at passerbies. Then her thoughts trailed to her school.

_God, do I wish school was different. I've only been there for two semesters and I'm already considered an outcast. I just moved here! But I guess that's what you get when you piss off the Queen Bee…if Kairi even deserves that title…_

After about 5 minutes, Naminé spotted a nice café to enter. She stopped the bike, pulling her bag back out, and chained to bike to a stop sign.

The inside was warm enough—a cozy, relaxed atmosphere floated around the room. The deep purple walls and French furniture lulled Naminé to sit down, sketch some more, or maybe just daze with a cup of coffee. Either sounded good.

As Naminé was looking around she was immediately pushed into a line. She glanced at the menu and was surprised there was so much variety. When the cashier asked for her order, Naminé frowned.

"Um, what do you recommend?" she twisted the pendant on her neck around nervously.

"The Vanilla Bean is good. If you like…well, _vanilla._"

"I'll take that then."

The cashier rung up the price, and for nearly four bucks, Naminé was happy with the size of her drink. She found an outside seating area and headed for there, her bag swishing lightly against her hip. A table was pushed back into the shade—Naminé immediately took that one. Direct sunlight for Naminé was like asking for sunburn.

While drinking in the sweet cold drink, she saw other teens her age walk inside the store. The ice quickly turned to stone in her stomach once she realized it was Kairi and Selphie.

Even from behind a glass wall, Naminé could hear their loud chattering. Something about a boy from a party. And that he was supposed to be in town today. Naminé watched as they ordered some low-fat drink, still gossiping to each other. They turned to look for a seat, but instead found Naminé. Narrowing their gaze, they sauntered over. Kairi slapped her hand down on the table.

"Naminé? Haven't seen your damned face in a while." The redhead sneered. She glared, while the other girl rested her weight onto the left of her hip.

"Hello, to you too." Naminé sarcastically said, glancing away from them.

"Since when do you come to somewhere like this? Wait, scratch that. Since when do you leave your house?" Selphie quipped, earning a round of high pitched laughter. They waited for Naminé to reply.

"…" She didn't. She knew it was better to keep silent and pretend they weren't there. Like always. Eventually they'd go away, and she would flitter out of their tiny minds as something else replaced her.

Kairi snorted. "I think she's deaf Selphie. Or just plain stupid. C'mon, she's just a loser anyway." The two stalked off without another word.

Naminé sighed. She wondered why she was still here. Her drink was finished, and now that Kairi and Selphie were around, she wasn't sure how long it would be before they caused some drama for her. Ever since she stood Kairi up, her life had become nothing but hell. Naminé closed her eyelids and felt a memory resurfacing.

--

"_Hi Kairi, Selphie. How was your weekend?" I asked and looked up from my lunch tray._

"_All right. I got a couple of dresses, and I got my hair highlighted." Selphie pointed to her hair. _

"_Mine was completely, awesome! Had an excellent shopping spree—and then a quite excellent make-out session with this hot guy named Drake. We're supposed to go out Friday." Kairi said, and sat down. _

"…_What about Sora? Aren't you supposed to meet him at the Mall that day?" I asked._

"_Sora?…Oh! That Sora! I'll just cancel on him. He wouldn't mind—he understands how our relationship works. Besides, he's just my boy-toy." Kairi explained casually, shrugging the Sora problem off. _

"_I thought you guys were together—"I raised my eyebrow._

"_No, we can never be together. He may be popular too, but he's too nice. I need a man…someone like his friend Riku." She glanced over my shoulder to wink at Riku, as he returned it._

_I shook my head. "Kairi, you know Sora's crazy about you. That's messed up."_

"_What are you, my conscious? Shit, get off my back. It's none of your business anyway." _

"_No," I snapped, my temper rising a little. "I'm just trying to warn you, as a friend." _

"_Well, as a friend, I'll tell you that you look you like you got dressed with your eyes closed this morning. Your make up is a complete mess. And, as a friend, you need to shut the hell up." _

"_That's it! Kairi, I've had enough of you! You're being a bitch just to be one! Why do act all high and mighty when you're just like everyone else?! Get OVER yourself!" Pushing my lunch tray away, I stood up and stomped away, nothing but silence and eyes following me. _

--

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" An unfamiliar voice rang through Naminé's head. She snapped open her eyes, and fell into the gaze of navy blue eyes. She lost her voice and struggled to say something. Suddenly her heart was racing and she couldn't speak. Her mouth moved but there was sound from them.

"I can sit somewhere else—"

"No! I mean, here's fine. G-go ahead." She blurted and gestured at the seat across from her.

"Thanks." The boy sat in front of her, and she mentally kicked herself.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Naminé! Way to be articulate! _

The boy folded his arms and pressed his head against them. He whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, and almost immediately, it looked like he had nodded off to sleep. Naminé blushed when she realized that he was actually really cute—in an aloof, bad-boy sort of way.

She curiously glanced at his head, pretty sure he was asleep, and noticed how it spiky it was—but it looked like it would be soft to the touch. _Weird hair. _Then she glanced inside the store and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kairi and Selphie, sending her death glares.

But …why? She guessed this was the _specia__l_ boy they were talking about. But why was he sitting here? With her? Why not Kairi and Selphie? Didn't he see them? Naminé shrugged it off, settling all the questions to the back burner of her mind. It's not like she'd get an answer.

Glancing at his peaceful face again, Naminé had the urge to draw the boy, and after debating with herself, chewing on her bottom lip, she decided to. So she grabbed her sketchbook from her bag, and got out her colored pencils. She usually only sketched in entire solitude, but she just had to draw him…he was so still and quiet...when would she ever see him again?

_Most likely __never__. If Kairi and Selphie know him, then the chances are slim to none. I really don't even know why he's here...  
_

In moments, Naminé was in another place, sketching her new coffee partner. Naminé enjoyed drawing the sharp, crisp lines of his shirt, the smooth curves of the table top—it was a wonderful escape for her, shrinking the world down to just her, the boy, and her book.

But, upon drawing his face, she had a small artist block because she couldn't make out his eyes, nor remember their color when she had looked into them before. She didn't want to sketch in his sunglasses; for some reason, she just felt it'd be more natural to draw his eyes. Impulsively, she reached over and slowly pulled his glasses off. She jumped—his eyes were completely open, staring right back at her.

"Oh! S-sorry! I didn't mean to…I just w-wanted to…sorry." She bowed her head, and tried to sketch his eyes, to busy herself, but her hand was trembling. She heard a chuckle.

_Great, now he thinks I'm sort of weirdo. I'm sure the girls are getting a kick out of this. _Naminé quickly glanced inside the store, but didn't see a hint of Kairi or Selphie.

"You're so shy. It's kinda cute though. Especially when you blush." The blonde boy shook his head, and slouched further into the chair.

Her head shot up in shock at the word 'cute'. Now she knew this was some joke. _Kairi and Selphie probably set it up_, she thought. _Get the hot guy to publicly diss Naminé. Well, I give them points for originality. _

He caught her disbelieving look, and frowned.

"What? No one has ever told you that?" He leaned onto the table, and bored into her quizzically. She squirmed under his gaze. She wasn't used to this much attention from a boy. Or anyone, really.

Her head bowed again. She mumbled, "No..." and chewed her bottom lip.

"…Oh…why not? I mean it's true." He shrugged. She started quietly laughing.

_Okay, so maybe it's not a joke. But I think he just made my day. _

"Thank you." She gave him a smile, another thanks, in a way. He returned it, visibly getting more energetic.

"Any time. Hey, you gonna finish your drawing? I really want to see how it turns out." He eagerly peaked at the book only to have his sight covered by her hands. He glanced up.

"I-its not ready yet. So, just go back to your previous position…please." He nodded with a hint of a smile.

"Um, lean forward a little…chin lower…good. Hold that." He stayed still, as she finished his portrait. Naminé was so glad she wasn't close enough to hear her hammering heartbeat, or see the slight shake to her hands.

After scrutinizing it, she handed the book over timidly. He looked at it, his eyes dashing all across the page. A slow smile crept upon his face, and it started some fluttering in Naminé's stomach.

"…Wow…it's…awesome! Did you take lessons or something? It's so detailed."

"I, uh, used to take lessons. But I moved here and I just taught myself after awhile." She blushed, again, tucking some golden locks behind her ear. Naminé sheepishly glanced at her lap.

"Well, this is amazing—um…what's your name?" Her heart sank six feet into the ground, as if it was reminder that he didn't know her, and most likely, he wouldn't _get _to know her. Not after today. This was some kind of chance meeting, wasn't it?

"Naminé Clarke."

"Ezra. _Roxas_ Ezra." She laughed, muffling it with one hand, nodding and muttering out a "nice to meet you." She was happy he was so comfortable and easy going around her. No one had bothered to make the quiet girl laugh in a while.

But she had to wonder…did he act this way with everyone else? With complete strangers? Was he treating her in a special way? Did he really mean what he said—about her art, her drawing of him? Or he was he being polite?

Naminé frowned. _Ugh, too many questions! _

"So, Naminé, tell me. What were you doing sitting all alone?" He asked, and rested his chin on his folded arms, his bright blue eyes staring up at her.

"Thinking. Something most blondes don't seem to do anymore." She dared to joke, and was pleasantly surprised when he laughed with her. Naminé smiled a little broader.

"Funny…"

It wasn't long before Roxas had lulled the friendlier side out of Naminé. They talked of movies and interests and random things. Sometimes, it was serious. Or it was just plain stupid. But each time, Roxas brought out a smile that seemed to dazzle on her face.

"I mean, really, if you think about it, vampires suck. Literally." Roxas waved his hand around in the air, a grin on his face. His comment earned a sort of cough from Naminé, which was meant to be a laugh, but she was sipping her second Vanilla Bean at the time. Placing a hand to her chest, she shook her head.

"Yeah, okay, they suck. They do. But werewolves are all smelly, and hairy. And the whole silver bullet thing? Big weakness."

"What about vampires and garlic?"

"That's a lie. Everyone knows garlic has no effect on vampires."

"Oh, really?" Roxas lifted his eyebrow, leaning on his elbows to get closer. Naminé leaned forward too.

"Yes. Really," she said, coolly, almost whispering.

For a moment, they stared each other down. Him, with a teasing look to his eyes, and her, with a close-lipped grin. And as hard as Naminé tried, she couldn't bring herself to look away, or wipe the beam off her face. She could only blush and smile until Roxas sighed, leaning back into his chair, releasing her from his intense and yet all too teasing stare. Naminé took a deep mouthful of air and realized she was holding her breath.

"Mmm…you've won this round, Nam." He said, begrudgingly, and took a long sip of his coffee. She blushed, for the hundredth time.

Roxas was giving her own nickname. That had to mean he found her special…right? What else could it mean? She was having a great time with him—Naminé was smiling, laughing, something she hadn't done in such a long time. She hoped to God that Roxas liked her, that he wanted to see her more often. She knew she certainly did.

"Hey? You alright over there? You're frowning."

"Huh? I am? Oh…I just…I'm not sure when I'll laugh this much again," she said, gazing at the shadow of the coffee shop stretching across the cobbled path. The frown was still set deep on her face as she looked back at him, "I haven't had this much fun in a while..."

Roxas was silent before blurting, "Naminé, go out with me."

The girl stopped breathing for seven whole seconds before blinking in rapid succession, her mouth very wide and open as she tried to process his words. For some reason, the words "go out" and "with me" weren't being understood as they looped around her head, over and over. It was like a big, fat **ERROR **was blinking in her head, telling her that sentence was terribly, terribly wrong, that she had misheard _completely_.

"W-what?" She sputtered. Her hands clutched the table as it was the only keeping her from fainting. Or swooning.

"I-I mean," he started, "You're really cool, Naminé. You're much more fun than most girls I know--more down to Earth. And I would like to spend some more time with you—you know, like…well, it doesn't have to be a date, but I want to hang out again. Soon."

Naminé, still incredulous and flabbergasted, blinked at him and his honest, eager expression. Her jaw moved but no words came out. Suddenly, his phone began to ring, and he fumbled around in his pockets. He held up a hand.

"Hold that thought." He answered it, talking quickly. Roxas nodded, and hummed some 'yeses' and 'uh-uhs'. He sighed heavily before pocketing the phone and staring her in the eyes.

"Okay, well, we can't do anything _today_. I gotta go, because my Dad wants me to help with something or whatever. But don't worry, we'll meet again." He said fervently.

_Yeah, right. We'll probably never see each other again. _Naminé forced a smile and instead said. "Maybe—"

"In fact...," He whipped his phone back out, then pressed some buttons and handed it to her. "Here, I'll give you my number, and you can give me yours. So that way, we'll make a dat--plans! We'll make plans!" He stammered, smoothly brushing it off.

Tentatively, she took his sleek phone and gave him her own. With a sort of numb disbelief, she punched her name, her cell, and her home phone, just in case.

He stood up after placing his cell back into his pocket. He leaned over to hand Naminé hers, but when she reached out for it, he grabbed her hand. Her face, neck and arms heated instantly. Her bright eyes widened even further.

"Look, I know we're complete strangers, but I really…I dunno what honestly, but I want to see you again. Give me a chance, okay? Call me. Bye." He squeezed her hand, then turned and hopped over the small iron fence, and ran off in his desired direction.

_What just…happened here? _Naminé stared at her phone that now held Roxas's number. She then got up herself; not entirely believing the words that the words exchanged between herself and the boy were reality.

* * *

Huh. I have this funny feeling. Like I'm supposed to be updating my actual STORY instead of this four-shot (Does a four shot just become a short story??).... Hehe, yes I know. I''m horrible for making _Free Fate _fans wait. But I won't say anything else. Cause if I do, it'd just be an excuse. And my fans would hit me. Again.

Well...onto next chappie, yesh?

~Nana


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOSH!!! ...I _just _discovered "Good Girls Go Bad". I know, I'm probably lightyears late, but ZOMGWTFBBQHONDA....I love that song. Describes so many stories that I've read on ff these past years. (Oh my God, I'm old!!! -slaps hands on face-) Antiways, any body else desperately miss Mistah Michael Jackson? I sure do. My Dad wont stop playing his songs. WAAAAAHHHHH!

...Ignore me. Read story. -points-

**Disclaimer: **Lol, I just do these for fun ^^. No. I own nothing by my name. On Wednesdays. From five to nine.

* * *

Roxas was seated and waiting at the cafe before Naminé—which was funny, because she arrived five minutes early, after debating if he would stand her up or not. The two instantly smiled at each other, and Naminé sat, feeling relieved and happy that he really did show up.

The day before, Roxas called her late in the afternoon, saying how he wanted to meet her at noon, and "do stuff". Then making a plan evolved into talking about jokes, anime shows, and their favorite things. And of course, the ever present argument about vampires versus werewolves.

And now they were wondering what to do with their day. So much time stretched before them, and yet Naminé felt she could be happy with anything, so long as Roxas was with her.

"Well, we could see a movie…but I don't know which ones are out right now." Naminé murmured and cupped her chin in her palm, gazing at Roxas, who stared evenly back at her with a grin. She desperately tried beating down the blush that was flaring on her cheeks. _I gotta stop doing that, _she thought.

"S' okay. I'll call an operator." He dialed the number and was put through. He wasn't able to hear the person on the other line, and left to talk outside.

Naminé reflected about how quickly this rela—_friendship_ had formed. She was overwhelmed that she had a friend. One who accepted her as her, and wasn't blindly believe whatever Kairi and Selphie said. The rumors and lies they said were like words from the Holy Bible to the teenagers at her school. Anything those two said were the complete and utmost truth, even if there was practically no evidence to back it up.

But Roxas was different. Much different, in a good way. He understood and he accepted. He was oblivious to the rumors.

Naminé heard the glass door open and out came her blond friend. She smiled.

"Well, they said there's _The Cabin House_, _The Last Movie_, and…uh…what was it? _Vetoed_. You choose." He sat back down, and started to twist his black and white finger bands around.

"…_The Cabin House_?"

"Sure. I'm in the mood for horror." Roxas said nonchalantly, nodding in agreement. She widened her eyes in fear.

_H-h-horror? As in blood, and gore? NO! I can't…I won't…_

Roxas pulled out Naminé's chair for her, picking up her bag and handing it to her. All the while, a broad, shinning grin was on his face, tempting Naminé all the more to give up and see the horror movie.

_I must…_

Naminé gave him a weak smile, and left the café after him. He led her to the parking lot, where his old black Honda sat, rock band stickers taking up the whole of his bumper. To lighten up her mood, she asked if he was a speed demon and he laughed, and said, "Yes. But I'll drive at a normal speed—for you."

--

"AHHHH!" Naminé shrieked and hid behind Roxas's arm. This caused the Skittles, and the Snickers bar to go sailing through the air, landing on someone's head with a small shout, then a swift hush from the rest of the audience.

"Naminé, you need to stop screaming. People are going to complain." He whispered in her ear. A sweep of heat flushed through her body, and that instant, she thanked God the theatre was dark enough to hide her face.

"I can't help it…it's a scary movie!" She shut her eyes from the screen, whispering.

"You could've said you didn't like horror."

"…I do." She lied. Naminé peeked with one eye to look at Roxas, who brought his eyebrows together, studying her face. _I am such a bad liar. _

"Obviously not. You're scared as hell. We can leave if you want—"

"NO!" She blurted loudly.

"SSSSH!" A man shushed her from behind. Naminé mumbled out an apology before turning back to Roxas, excuses already on her tongue.

"I can't! You paid too much munny and—"

"It's nothing, honestly. Let's just go before you wet yourself." He teased, chuckling at her, and he gave her hand a quick squeeze. They got up from their seats, and walked out of the cinema. Roxas held her hand the whole time. When they finally reached the parking lot, Naminé stopped in her tracks.

_Oh no. _

"Roxas—babe! Where have you been? Haven't seen you since Riku's party!" Kairi cooed, swaying her hips slightly as she and Selphie made their way over. Naminé couldn't help but shrink away. If _they _were here, they weren't going to leave anytime soon. Naminé rubbed her arm awkwardly. She felt very out of place—suddenly their little get together was a group outing. With her ex best friends.

_How did they know? Were they eaves-dropping at the café? Does it even matter? _

Sighing, Naminé mustered up the courage to say a hello to Kairi and Selphie. Which was a lot harder than Naminé thought. The two snapped their heads around, as if they had already forgotten she was there.

"You know Naminé?" Selphie said, turning back to Roxas, her tone thick with disbelief.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah. I just met her actually. We met yesterday, and now I've forced her to come to a movie with me." He laughed, nudging Naminé with his shoulder. She couldn't help but instantly grin, shyly nudging him back.

"Yesterday? Huh. That's…nice. So, is your movie over with? Selphie and I were heading to the mall, if you feel like coming." Kairi said, not even sparing the blonde girl a glance. "It's just down the parking lot."

"Now? Um, if it's alright with you, Nam…?"

"…If you want to," was all she said. They shared a look, and it seemed like Roxas was trying to coax more out of her, trying to get to say something else. Nervous, Naminé broke away first, staring into the parking lot that stretched before her.

"Great! So let's go!"

The mall—Naminé had avoided that place for so long. Too many people from her school frequented there, and with all the rumors that Kairi and Selphie spread, it was very likely she would be publicly ridiculed. Suffice to say, the only thing keeping Naminé going was Roxas.

Still. Roxas alone turned heads—tan skin, bright smile, crazy hair. Then there was Kairi and Selphie. Loud, popular, beautiful. That mix was wild enough. Throw in Naminé, and you've got teenagers everywhere stopping dead in their tracks to drop their jaws and say "What the hell?!" It didn't make sense.

Attempting to become invisible, Naminé dragged behind the merry trio, stuffing her hands into her jacket pocket. She shuffled like a sad child behind them, wishing, praying, for an escape, or a way for her to blend into the background. No such luck. She could feel the hot, heavy stares of the teenagers around her. How was the school's biggest piece of scum allowed to walk with Kairi, Selphie, and Roxas—the hot new guy?

She stopped walking. She watched their backs as they reached farther and farther from her. Soon their bodies were lost in the mass, and she couldn't even spot Roxas's hair. Naminé pushed a bang out of the way before swiftly turning around and trotting out of the mall.

_It was wrong from the start anyway. _

--

The next day, Naminé's phone blew up with missed calls and text messages. It had died on the long bus ride home and she hadn't charged it until that night. When she turned it on, several alerts flew into view. All were from Roxas.

Naminé flipped through the texts. 'WHERE'ED YOU GO?' and 'WHAT HAPPENED?' were the bulk of the messages. And the last one he sent—near eight o' clock—was what made the guilt hit Naminé.

'SORRY. AM I A BAD DATE?'

"No!" She said to the phone, as if it could reach Roxas. She snapped it shut and sat heavily in her desk chair. He wasn't bad at all—he didn't make fun of her when she screamed, or complain when they had to leave the theater. Roxas had tried to keep her in the conversations at the mall. But with Kairi and Selphie, it was hard not to do what they wanted, especially if they were crazy-glued to your biceps.

"What nice biceps too…" Naminé breathed out, chin on her knees. She felt horrible. Like she had let him down, and maybe herself down too. After standing up to Kairi that time ago, she just let them walk right over her. She acted like a doormat.

_Roxas doesn't like the doormat. He likes Naminé Clarke. He deserves an apology. _

Flipping her cell back open, Naminé shakily punched in Roxas's number. She took a long, deep, calming breath before bringing the phone her ear, hugging her legs. Part of her wanted him not to answer. The other part begged him to.

After several rings, Naminé nearly hung up, the weight of disappointment pressing heavy on her chest. But suddenly there was click and a mass of noise in the background—still; Roxas's voice was loudest over all that noise.

"Naminé?" He asked. She was silent. Roxas was at a party, she could tell. When Kairi and Selphie used to drag her to them, that was exactly what they sounded like.

_What if he was having fun? I shouldn't have called. A text would've been better. _

"Naminé, are you still there? Nam?" His voice was urgent, like he was trying to keep on her line. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Um, yes, I'm still here. I'm sorry—i-is this a bad time? Should I call la—"

"No!" Naminé's eyes opened in wonder. _So adamant…_ "I'm glad you called. Let me just…move away from the crowd…"

"Okay…"

There was a lot of shuffling noises, and she could hear him say "Excuse me" a couple of times. Naminé again closed her eyes. She found herself imagining what it would be like to be a party with Roxas—maybe alone, in a backyard, talking about nothing. It sounded much better than what she was doing now…which was a whole lot of moping.

"Nam?" His voice was a lot clearer now. She heard a door close then spoke up.

"I'm still here."

"Good. Hey, look, about yesterday…did I…um, did I do something…? You just left, out of the blue, and Kairi and Selphie didn't know where you went either."

She gulped, fiddling with the starfish chain attached to her cell. "I'm sorry. I probably should've told you this before, but I hate the mall." _And the mall hates me. Or rather, the people in it. _

"Why didn't you say so? I would have rather spent the day with you. I mean, I can hang out with the girls any time."

"About Kairi and Selphie…"

"What?" Roxas asked.

_Is it right to tell him? They're his friends. What if he thinks I'm making it all up? What if he doesn't believe me? No one ever does…_ _I don't even know what they told him about me. _

"Naminé?" It was so hard not to see his face, not to see his expression. Then she'd know if she should press on. Naminé sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing. They're…fun girls. I hoped you enjoyed yourself with them." She said as her fingers left the chain to tug on her hair.

"Well, not as much fun as I _would've _had if _you _were there…" Roxas trailed off. She could almost see his teasing smile.

"I get the hint, Roxas. And for the record, you are not a bad date," she blushed as she said _date_, "I am. How can I make it up to you?"

"Come to the party."

"Wh-what?" Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. It was like throwing herself into the lion's den. Everyone, including Kairi, could simply rip her to shreds. She knew the moment she walked in the door, everyone would go silent and stare at her.

Naminé could see it. Someone, a girl maybe, would shove her back outside. Or slap her. Roxas would walk in. He'd ask what's going on. And then he'd find out. He'd hear all the rumors, all the lies, and completely give into them. Just like everyone else.

"I c-can't do that, Roxas. I don't like parties either. I hate them." _Can't lose him already…_

"Then don't party. Just stick with me, and I promise nothing will happen. It's really boring without you Naminé…"

"Then leave!" She blurted. Naminé gasped, slapping a hand on her mouth.

"…Do you want me to?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to leave the party?"

"…I-I…I want you to do what _you _want."

"No, Naminé, that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking you what _you_ want. And don't tell me what you think I'd like to hear. Be honest. Do you want me to leave the party?"

Naminé pulled the phone away from her ear to stare it. She never heard Roxas so…serious before. And no one had ever said something like that to her. _Don't tell him… what I think he wants to hear? But I can't just make him leave. He went to that party for a reason…_

"I…I want you to leave." _I want you to come see me. I want you to talk to you.  
_

"Okay. Then I'm leaving." Naminé heard bed springs jump, the knob of a door turn. _  
_

"Wait! Stop! Roxas, I'm coming to the party." _  
_

"What? No, don't come. You said you hate them." _  
_

"Yeah, but, I owe you. I ditched you, and that was wrong." _  
_

"You don't owe me anything Naminé." _  
_

"Doesn't matter. I'm coming anyway." There was silence before he spoke again. _  
_

"…Naminé, you throw me for loops, you know that?" Roxas chuckled on the other end. Naminé's stomach involuntarily fluttered at the sound. She blushed as if he was standing right in front of her. _  
_

"I-is that a compliment?" _  
_

"Yeah. It is. You got pen and paper?" _  
_

"Mmhmm."

* * *

Hey! You reached the bottom! Now you get to review! Yes?? Eh, doesn't matter. As long as you enjoyed it. (That's code for REVIEW!)

Hehe...why did I just realize I only write stories about Namine? Ugh...I'm boring...T_T.

~Nana


	3. Chapter 3

Fortunately, the party wasn't far from Naminé's house. She could pedal on her bike for a good five minutes and be there. It was a good thing too. Naminé had no idea what to wear. She hadn't been to a party in so long…

"I have to look nice…for Roxas," she added, giggling to herself as the pushed hangers to and fro in her closet.

After pulling open drawers and dragging her jeans out from under her bed, Naminé found a sequined purple camisole, dark jeans, and violet wedges. She picked up a cropped jean jacket and threw it on. Practically running, Naminé rushed down the stairs, yelling a "GottagotoapartyseeyoulatertonightMomDadbye!" before slamming the door closed behind her.

The night had a crisp but cool air that night, blowing by a breeze that made Naminé's perfume curl under her nose. _Mmm, vanilla. _She unlocked her bike from the front gates and hopped on. The five minute ride to the house gave Naminé bouts of second-thoughts. And a queasy stomach.

_Why did Roxas leaving make me change my mind? Why am I willing to risk ultimate ridicule just to see him? _

But before she could delve any further, she arrived at the house, hip hop music thundering through the walls and shaking Naminé's confidence. Beer bottles and ice was scattered across the lawn. A few boys were lounging about on the front porch, taking little notice of her.

_The side gate is open…would it be easier to go through there? _Naminé bit her lip, glancing at the boys laughing loudly to each other. Getting through them would be Hell, she was sure.

"Naminé?" Hearing her name, said girl turned to her left. Heat rose up her face when she found Roxas admiring her. He looked, well, simply put, _hot _in a black leather jacket, black jeans and a tight red tee. His Converse shoes were decorated with funky symbols and words, but they still looked right with his outfit.

"Wow, you actually came…" he said. His dark eyes drifted up slowly and when they hit Naminé's, she felt a spark. Roxas smiled, and she wondered if he felt that too.

"Yeah, well," She fiddling with her dangly earring, "I don't go back on my word, so…" Naminé glanced at the ground, busying herself by placing her bike on the fence next to her, looking at the ground.

She heard a laugh and watched Roxas's feet come closer. "Why are you all the way over there? Do you think I'm going to bite you or something?" He stopped half way. He was close enough to smell—light cologne and possibly alcohol, but that was to be expected. She still liked it.

"I don't know. You seem like the kind of person who bites." She looked up, grinning, taking the last few steps to be close to him. Her eyes lazily took his hair, which was a little messier tonight.

"Heh, only if you let me." He answered back. Roxas had a look on his face, one that Naminé blush and kept her riveting in her spot.

"Wow, I…wasn't expected that answer." She said shyly.

Roxas chuckled, ducking his head a little closer. "I'm full of secrets, Nam. You'd be amazed if you knew them all."

Interest piqued, Naminé raised her brows. "Yeah? Tell me one." Roxas looked taken back.

"What? They're secrets for a reason, Nam. I can't just tell you."

"Alright. I'll tell you in exchange. Deal?"

"It has to be secret of equal…secretness."

"Secretness?" Naminé asked, giggling with a raise brow.

"You know what I mean." Roxas lifted his hand, "Deal?"

_What am I doing? _

"Deal." She shook his palm firmly. But when she tried to pull it back…it was still in Roxas's larger, warmer hand. Naminé wanted to say something, but at the same time, didn't.

_I really am crushing on him, aren't I? _

"Who's first?" He asked, as if he wasn't holding her hand, making her extremely nervous but happy.

"Um, you." She said. She glanced at their hands to get his attention, but all he did was shrug.

"All right. Here's my secret…"

Roxas bent low to her ear, and for a moment, the world shrunk to just them—all Naminé heard was his breathing, and all she felt was his hand over hers and his breath stirring her hair. She turned her head to him a little, her mind dizzy with the proximity.

"R-Roxas?"

"There's this girl that I'm completely crazy for. And she has no idea."

Naminé immediately wanted to ask who it was. She was envious already. Roxas was amazing, funny, laidback, a total gentleman—but…the girl had _no idea _Roxas liked her so much? What kind of idiot was she? (And was she prettier than Naminé?) God, if only…—

_Wait. WaitwaitwaitWAIT! Is he…is he talking about __me__?! Is that why he's so close, holding my hand? But…that…that's absurd! We've only known each other for four or five days! He just moved here, how could he fall for ME?!_

"Ummm…" Naminé intelligently said. Roxas pulled away, taking his warmth with him. Naminé gnawed on her bottom lip, glancing down again, trying to hide her blush. And then she realized Roxas now held _both _of her hands.

"When did you…"

"Your secret Naminé? Remember, you don't go back on your word?" Like a magnet, she looked up and found Roxas smiling fondly at her. She squirmed. _Why is he looking at me like that? God, I am __so__ confused! _

"M-my secret is—"

"Naminé?!"

Naminé instantly recognized that voice. Her stomach felt like it was being squeezed and her heart sank into her feet. From over Roxas's shoulder she could see Kairi, followed by a few other girls, quickly making her way towards her.

"Oh no…" She practically shook—she could see murder in Kairi's eyes. She ripped her hands from Roxas and started to backpedal. Roxas reached for her.

"Naminé, what's wrong?"

"_Why _are you even _here_?!" Kairi hissed. Naminé flinched; desperately wishing Kairi wouldn't blow up in front of Roxas. But it looked like she was going to.

"I-I-I—"

"And why the hell are you all over _Roxas_?! God, I didn't know you had enough courage to not only ruin this party, but practically throw yourself at him." Selphie snapped at her.

"What a whore…" someone muttered. Naminé watched with fearful eyes as the other girls nodded, sending the blonde girl fierce, hateful glares.

"Hey! Naminé's _not _a whore!" Roxas suddenly shouted. He stood by Naminé and glanced around with heated eyes.

_You're only going to make this worse…_

"Roxas, you just moved here. You don't know about Naminé's past," Selphie said darkly. She folded her arms as the girls began to agree with her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Roxas shook his head. But Naminé heard the uncertainty in his voice. It killed her. _He's going to…_

"Has she told you anything about her school? Her friends—or a lack of? Even _mentioned _something about all the boyfriends she's stolen?" Kairi asked. She tilted her head. Her violet eyes burned fire as she awaited an answer.

"N-no…what does that have to do with Na—"

"Because Naminé's a slut, Roxas. Ask anyone. Hell, ask _everyone!_ She's been around; she knows how use guys to do what she wants. She steals boyfriends and ruins lives. And that's _just_ the beginning." Kairi shook her head. "I wanted to say something before, but now I see that it's just plain pathetic how desperate she is—Roxas, you shouldn't trust her. After she uses you up, she'll drop you like a fly."

By now, Naminé had given on up on not trying to cry. They were falling faster than Naminé's hopes that she could get out of this. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the heavy, empty sensation inside her. All Naminé could do was endure it, and wait for it to be over. She had to pretend they didn't exist…

_He's going to…I know it. _She whispered in the back of her mind.

Roxas was silent through the little speech Kairi gave. His hands flexed, but she only his back. She had no idea what his expression was. But she knew. If he didn't believe Kairi, he'd be defending her by now.

He turned around, and the first thing she saw was the confusion on his face. The mixed up, trying-not-to-believe expression that was present in his eyes, in his voice. He lifted his hands but dropped them.

"Naminé? …Are you going to say anything? I—" She cut him off, glaring at him. He looked surprised.

"Believe what you want to, Roxas. I'm tired of having to deal with them!" She stabbed a finger at Kairi, who rolled her eyes. Naminé shook her head. "It doesn't even matter what I say, does it? You'll believe them because they're your friends! They can make you believe anything with their bag of lies! It doesn't even matter…you're no different Roxas! You're just like everyone else! You believe in the rumors too!" She spun away from them, from Roxas, and ran to her bike. She jerkily lifted it, her vision shaky and blurry with tears, and threw a leg over.

"W-wait! Naminé! What—"

But that was all Naminé heard as she sped off. His voice was swallowed by the loud music, and eventually, by the wind blowing past her ears.

She was stupid let him befriend her, and now Kairi and Selphie had done what they wanted—they officially destroyed her life, once again… just because Roxas had decided to sit with her. Just because he wanted to talk to her like a friend.

_And maybe more…_ Naminé laughed bitterly. _So much for that! _

Though, she did want Roxas as more than a friend…but…she just couldn't. Even though she thought he was different, she knew that he wasn't. And it broke her heart to fall for such a guy.

_You'll get over him. You got over all you other "friends", and he's_ _no_ _different…God, the truth hurts so bad, doesn't it? _

Naminé had passed her own house then stopped when she noticed how far she had gone. Her parents—used to her partying from her time with Kairi—were already in bed, fast asleep. She sighed as she felt tears spring up again. There was nothing left for her to do but crawl under her bed sheets, and to cry herself to sleep…again.

* * *

My God, do I write moody characters or what? Lordy. I need coffee. And my cat is hitting my ankle...NNNUUUUUU!!! -runs-

~Nana


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, no! Last chapter! OoO! What's gonna happen?! ...What? I'm not gonna tell you! Read! READ! And please enjoii! (Cause it's cooler than enjoy, damnit!)

**Disclaimer: **My mother's lint basket owns more than I do.

* * *

For a very long time, Naminé felt numb. Not even the new rumors could pierce her. The backlash event of the party didn't even faze Naminé. She was a brick wall to every whisper, every taunt, every wad of paper on her desk. She didn't react to anything until Roxas showed up.

When she saw him walk past her in the halls, it was like everything hit her at once. White noise of the halls rushed into her ears, the world went a little dizzy, and her heart was racing. Hoping he didn't spot her, she snapped her head towards her locker, practically sticking her head inside it.

_He's here! At my school! I know he's new and all, but there __are__ other schools! Oh God…why? _

Pulling her head out, Naminé checked the hallway for him. He was gone. She let out a long breath she didn't know she had held in. She reached for her English book as her thoughts drifted back to Roxas.

_On second thought, he probably came because he knows so many kids from here. It was probably decided long before we met…_

For the rest of the day, Naminé was jumpy and anxious to get out of school. She kept watching the door, wondering if they shared any class, making plans on how to avoid him. He was the last person she wanted to talk to, Kari and Selphie being second and third on that list.

Her phone didn't buzz or ring with text messages or calls after her outburst at the party. She was kind of shocked, and hurt. Naminé was hoping Roxas would call—he seemed to be a kind, caring person...

So where had all that "kindness" and "crazy for a girl"gone?? Didn't he want to check up on her? To find her side of the story? After the third day and no new text messages, Naminé simply turned her phone off. It's not like she got phone calls before anyway.

_Maybe I brought upon myself…yelling at him that night… _Naminé shook her thoughts away. _Roxas is gone anyway. _The last bell rang and she waited until all of her classmates left then headed home.

--

Naminé's ears practically burned when she heard the latest gossip two weeks later—Roxas and Kairi were going out. It made her heart ache to hear that news.

_So I wasn't the girl he was crazy for. Huh. Lucky Kairi. _

Naminé was relieved and yet disappointed to find that she shared only one class with Roxas; English. It was hard though. She could feel his gaze on her, heavy and boring, whenever Kairi wasn't around to redirect his attention. She would feel his stare, but never meet it. It was a lost cause to her.

But it seemed that after three weeks of complete silence from Naminé, Roxas had finally taken as much as he could cope with.

The blonde girl was the last to leave again, taking the back door out of the school to reach her bike. She trotted down the stairs when her name was shouted out behind her.

"Naminé! Nam, wait up!" She froze. It was Roxas's voice. Her name on his lips. Naminé shook off the shock and practically ran for her beach cruiser, ignoring his calls.

But Roxas was faster, and Naminé just couldn't unlock her bike. She angrily tugged at it, her heart in her throat, but by then Roxas was close. Too close.

"Naminé…" he panted, "Why…are you running…from me?" Roxas asked. She didn't answer but her hands froze on the latch. He walked around until he faced her.

"Please, I want to talk to you. Look at me." He grabbed her chin. Her eyelids slammed shut, and he groaned.

"Are you really going to ignore while I'm standing right here? I'm not going away until you talk to me, Naminé. I'm serious."

She could tell. The tone in his voice, the firm way he held her chin—he really wasn't going to leave her alone. Naminé was just going to have to make him go away then.

"So now you decide to talk to me?" She spat. She jerked her chin away, glaring. Roxas confusedly look at her.

"What? You've been ignoring for the past three weeks!"

"_Before_! The day after the party you didn't even call me! How do you think I'm supposed to react Roxas? Ever since I stood up to Kairi, everyone has been treating me like crap! I thought you felt the way everyone else did! And you probably do! You believe her!"

"Wait, wait, Naminé, I can explain!" Naminé shook her head.

"Too late, Roxas. It doesn't matter anymore…"

Nothing was said after that. Naminé wanted to unlock her bike and get far away from Roxas. He was making her chest hurt so badly with longing, with disappointment. He didn't even realize how much he hurt her, did he?

"…Naminé, I don't understand. What do you mean, _I believe her_? Why'd you say I'm like everyone else?"

"It's not obvious yet? Everyone treats me horribly Roxas. It's like I'm a slut, like I'm a snob, like I'm some sort of alien species. Roxas, you do hear what people say about me, right?" She took his slow, embarrassed nod as a yes.

"Do you know why they say those things? I'll tell you—Kairi is a two-faced lair, Roxas. I told her that using people and stomping all over them was wrong. I lost my temper and told her to get over herself, and since then, I've lost all friends, and all I ever hear are rumors. Rumors about me."

"…And you thought I'd believe those rumors?" Roxas said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Naminé, I'm not that kind of person."

"Could've fooled me!"

"I didn't call you because I thought you hated me! _You_ never called _me_! And you've been acting like I don't exist for I don't know how long! How do you think I feel?" Roxas snapped back. He shook a hand through his hair, frustrated. Naminé let her mouth hang open, her hands near her mouth.

_He thought I hated him? How could he…why would…_

"Look, I'm not…I'm not that kind of person, Naminé," Roxas said, slow and earnest. He said nothing until she would hold his gaze. "I'd never believe those things—not unless you admitted it yourself. I'm sorry. For everything." He held out his arms, tilting his head, a small smile on his face. Naminé found herself falling into an embrace and her arms wrapped tightly around his skinny waist.

"Roxas, why are you so different from everyone else?" She muttered aloud. Naminé gripped the back of his shirt in her fists.

"Because I'm not everyone else, Naminé. I'm me. I'll never go away. I want to be the one person who's there for you."

"Why? Why me?" Naminé pressed on. She lifted her head to give him a probing stare.

"Because…" he pressed his forehead on hers, his hot breath hitting her lips in an even rhythm. Naminé felt her heart quicken and her eyelids lower. "You're the girl I'm completely crazy for."

"Oh…" Naminé managed to get out before being whisked into a long, seemingly never-ending kiss. She was a little dizzy when she got off her tip-toes, their kiss ending.

Roxas nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help but let out a burst of giggling. "You're so adorable, you know that? God." Roxas said, as if amazed. He left his head on her shoulder.

"So I take it that you and Kairi aren't dating then?"

Roxas snapped his head up, giving Naminé a slight glare. "What? Isn't a little obvious who I like here? Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Um, because…Kairi said you are." Naminé mumbled.

"And people believe her?" Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes. Then recognition hit him. "Oh…so…that's what you've been dealing with, huh?" Naminé weakly nodded. Roxas embraced her again. "I'm sorry, Nam." He trailed butterfly kisses on her forehead, and she happily accepted his apology.

But their little moment ended when Kairi arrived on the scene. Her frustrated growl made Naminé extremely scared. She managed to untangle herself from Roxas and attempted to unlock her bike again.

"R-Roxas, I have to go…" She mumbled out, glancing at Kairi again.

"And where do you think _you're _going, slut?!" Kairi shrieked. She shoved Naminé's shoulder once she was close enough.

"Hey! None of that Kairi!" Roxas caught Naminé by the arm, pulling her against him. Naminé was shocked for a moment. It was the first time she was saved from Kairi.

"Roxas, you don't understand. Stay any closer to her and—"

"Kairi, save it." Roxas snapped, stunning both girls. "Naminé told me the truth."

"The truth? And, what, you believe her? Over me?" Kairi scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes. Completely."

"What?!" She screeched and threw her arms at her sides. "Are you _kidding _me?! She's a slu—"

"Don't you dare say it," he warned.

"Why? What went wrong?! We were—"

"Nothing. At least, we _used _to be friends. But, hey, now I've seen your true colors. It's pathetic Kairi. You have a lot going for you. You don't need to use people to get what you want. I'm sor—well…I'm not sorry. What you did to Naminé was beyond wrong. I can't be around someone like that. We can never be together Kairi."

_He just…He just rejected Kairi! For me!! There is a God! _

Kairi stared at the two, her eyes flickering back and forth, as if trying to fit in a missing piece. Her fists shook by her hips and she still looked ready to kill. But then, she let out a growl, and turned around, stalking off.

"Whatever." Was the last thing she said to them.

The teens waved Kairi off—they were far too happy. Naminé threw her bike in Roxas's car, seeing as he refused to let Naminé pedal home. The drive home was long, but surprisingly pleasant. At each red light, Roxas would kiss Naminé's cheek. Naminé did nothing but giggle and tell him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Sooo…you have anything planned this Saturday?" Roxas asked as they stepped onto her porch. He linked their hands and made her arms rest on his shoulders, placing his palms on her back.

"Um, nothing in particular…why?" She asked, oblivious.

Roxas smirked. "Wanna go to the movies?"

"What? Again? Why would I want to do that?"

"To see a horror flick with me. Again."

"Roxas! You know horror movies scare the crap out of me!" Naminé whined, pushing her bottom lip out. Roxas nodded; he kissed the corner of her mouth and slowly drifting over her lips with his own.

"S'okay. We could just…_not watch the movie_." Although slightly dazed by the light kisses, Naminé furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well then what…would we do…?" Roxas was silent, waiting. Then it clicked for her and she pulled away, gasping at him.

"NO! B-bad Roxas! I'll see you later! Good night!" Naminé quickly unlocked the front door, slipping inside and closing the door again before Roxas even realized what happened.

"Wh…what? Naminé! Aw, c'mon, are you really mad? I'll promise I'll be good! Naminé!"

"You _promise_?" Naminé asked, teasing him.

"Yes…" Defeat was in his voice. She laughed and opened the door. Roxas tumbled through the doorway and captured Naminé in a tight hug.

"All right, all right," she said, façade gone as she blushed, "We can go."

"Yes! I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded, shyly standing on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. Roxas trotted off her porch and she watched drive away, sighing dreamily.

That night, Naminé slept like a baby, dreaming of Roxas and vanilla ice cream and long embraces. But, while dreaming that she was leaning in for a kiss from Roxas, did Naminé realize that Roxas had sped away with her bike still in his trunk…

_Fin_.

* * *

-snifflesniffle- My God...talk about drama. I think I was stuffed with too many romance movies as a child. Thank you for reading though! And if you don't mind, yes, I'd like a review. Why? Cause then I know I'm not the only one who thinks I'm friggin amazing. XD

Hehe, yeah that was a total lie. But I do like reviews. If you got the time, then go ahead. If you don't? Then why are still reading this...?? O_o

Nightnight! -waves-

~Nana.


End file.
